No One Has An Unbreakable Heart
by SpotsLuNa
Summary: Key is with Spot, Blaze hates Spot and wants more power. Blaze tries to get Key. Key breaks up with Spot, and finds out her best friends has ben with him for ages. Gets together with Snitch for emotional support... what happens?


NO ONE HAS AN UNBREAKABLE HEART   
BY KEY   
I aimed my slingshot at the bottle sitting on the pier, and closed one eye for accuracy. Spot was standing next to me, arguing with his friend Fish, about this girl he was seeing. "I'se tellin' ya Fish, dis goil is a bad influence.   
I laughed, and concentrated on my shot. "Yer aimin' too high." Spot said looking at me.   
I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, but didn't lower my aim. "My aim is perfect," I said distantly as I missed the bottle and hit the pier.   
He laughed and patted my back. "Ya missed... all I'se sayin' is dat goil's gonna drag ya down."   
I rolled my eyes and tossed his slingshot back to him. "Spot, Fish is a big boy. He likes the girl, and I think he'd know wether she was hanging out with the wrong crowd or not. Why don't you leave him alone."   
He shot me a look before turning back to Fish. "Yer makin' a big mistake. I'se neva' even hoid a' dis goil, an' I'se know all da newsies."   
I rolled my eyes. " Ah... egotistical."   
He sighed. "Not funny."   
I laughed. "Wasn't meant to be." He shot me a sarcastic look as I walked off the docks and over to where my friend, Luna, stood waiting for me.She smiled when she saw me. "Spot still givin' everyone lectures?"   
I laughed and rolled my eyes. "He never stops."   
"What's he lecturin' Fish 'bout this time?"   
I sighed ad looked down. "Fish's seein' this new girl, Orbit, and Spot's never heard of her. So, he automatically thinks she's connected with Blaze. It's all really stupid if you ask me."   
Luna nodded her head in agreement. "But that's Spot. He likes to being the one in charge, and he feels paranoid when he doesn't know everything."   
"But Spot lets his egotistical gene take over one too many times." I added, kicking a rock on the bridge.   
"Once conceited, always conceited, if you ask me."   
I laughed and Luna and I walked along silently back to Manhattan.   
~*^^^^*~*^^^^*~*^^^^*~*^^^^*~*^^^^*~   
Luna and I walked into Tibby's and were immediately welcomed with a very tense, very nervous atmosphere.   
I walked over to Mush and sat down. "What happened?"   
He looked up slowly, not blinking his eyes. "Blaze, da new leada' a' da   
Bronx came in taday, askin' 'bout cha."   
I looked down at the table. "Why was Blaze asking about me? I don't even know the kid."   
He sighed, pausing a minute, wondering if he should tell me. "Well, Key, he wants ta meet ya. I don't know why, I suppose he's hoid things 'bout you an' Spot. He's met Spot, now he wants ta meet you."   
I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest. "What, pray tell, is so   
dangerous about someone wanting to meet me? I mean, I'm an interesting   
person, aren't I?"   
Now it was his turn to frown. "Key, dis is no time fer jokes. I'se serious. Da few days Blaze has run da Bronx, he's gotten a fierce reputation. He almost soaked Spot when he accidentally hit 'im wid a marble."   
I started laughing. "He... he almost soaked Spot? Almost? I bet Spot's ego got in the way. I can just picture him saying, 'You can't soak me, I'm the leader of Brooklyn, and the whole city will fall into despair if anything happens to me!' Can't you?"   
"Key, dis is no time ta crack jokes. Dis is da last time I'se gonna tell ya. Blaze is dangerous. I'se hoid things 'bout 'im. An' don't you go askin' me ta tell ya, cause I won't. I'se don't want ta git known around dese parts as da walkin' mouth. Dat's Davey's title."   
I looked down. "But why does he want to meet me?"   
He shrugged. "My only guess is dat he wants ya. You an' Spot are tagedda' an' Spot's da most powerful newsie in New Yawk. I think he's hopin' ta git wid ya, ta make him' mo' powerful. Da way dat I see it, Blaze's only competition is Spot, an' if he takes ya away from Spot, Spot will be heartbroken. Power by pain is da way he sees it. He knows Spot cares da woild fer ya, he probably told 'im ta make sure he didn't try anythin' funny on ya."   
I nodded. "I'm not going to ditch Spot for Blaze. I haven't even met this kid yet. What if he's some freckled face, red headed gnome with three chins, a big belly, and is more interested in what's for dinner than his own girl. I mean c'mon Mush, you know me better than that."   
Mush laughed, the first time during our conversation. "I know you'll make da right decision, Key." I smiled, and got up to talk to Luna, who had 'overheard' my conversation with Mush. We left Tibby's and were on our way back to the lodging house when we ran into Dutchy and Print.   
"Heya Key, heya Luna, you'se headin' back ta da lodgin' house?" Print asked, when they saw us coming.   
We both nodded. "Yep, where're you guys going?"   
"Oh, we're on our way ova' ta Tibby's," Dutchy smiled, fixing his   
suspenders.I lowered my eyes. "Well, see you guys later." I grabbed Luna's arm and dragged her off to the lodging house.   
"Key, I don't know why you're so upset about this. Blaze is a Spot Conlon wanna be. His ego is nothin' near to Spot's. No need to be worried 'bout him." Luna tried to comfort me.   
I sighed, and plopped down on a bunk. "I don't know why I'm worried. Spot's a big boy. Just the thought of someone who thinks his ego is bigger and thinks he can take over Spot's rule, it just gets to me. I mean, Spot likes me a lot, and I know he won't let Blaze get away with trying to take me from him."   
She nodded and sat down on the bunk across from me. "Now you're the one   
bein' egotistical. You're so confident that Spot would be heartbroken if ya left him for Blaze."   
I laughed and laid down, staring up at the bottom of the bunk. "The last thing I want is to turn into Spot. His ego is so obnoxious, I just want to punch him in the gut sometimes."   
She laughed and laid down as well. We were soon asleep, not hearing the   
newsies come in, and start their usual poker game.   
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*   
"Key? Key, git up. Blaze, he's hea' ta see ya." Jack's voice burst my dream bubble and I sat up quickly.   
I looked at him tiredly, then looked at the clock on the wall. "It's six in the morning. Does this kid have no life or something? Who in their right mind would be up at six a.m, normally." I looked at him again. "By the way, why are you up so early?"   
Jack blushed, and avoided the question. "Git dressed, he wants ta go ta da Bronx wid ya. Wants ta show ya somethin' or whateva'"   
"Show me what? A good time? Cause I already get that with Spot." I mumbled loudly. I then realized what I had just said and frowned. "Holy Schnikes, you guys take everything the wrong one." Jack shrugged and left me to get dressed. I quickly ran downstairs, and ran smack dab into Blink, who was standing by the stairs with his eyes closed.   
As soon as I regained myself, I took a look around the room and noticed that none of the newsies' usually smiling faces were smiling. Even Blink, who was literally asleep wasn't smiling.   
I walked up to Jack who was talking silently with Dutchy. "Why does everyone look so grim? It's not like I'm going to die meeting his kid. No reason for anyone to be scared."   
"Well maybe you should be scared," a voice from the corner called. Oh, give me a break! Some guy speaks spookily from a corner, and my hair should stand on end. How pathetic does he think I am?   
I cleared my throat. "Blaze right? I'm..."   
"I know who you are. You're with that goon Spot, ain't cha?" He cut me off. How rude! He walked out of the dark corner, and it took all my strength to stop from laughing my head off. I had guessed he would be a freckled face, red-headed gnome, and I was right. Except he was a tad bit taller!   
I nodded, trying my best to keep a straight face. "Yes I am. Is there   
something wrong with that?"   
Blaze laughed, a deep, hard, cold laugh. "Spot's not all that tough. His ego is bigger than New York. What's the big deal with him?"   
I shrugged. "He's street smart, and he's... he's just a natural born leader. And most of the people have a lot of respect for him. Oh lord, I sound like an ad for Spot Conlon. Get your Spot, get your Spot Conlon here!"   
He smiled and opened the door, signaling to me that he wanted us to talk alone.   
He looked up at the sky, shading his eyes with his hand. "Key what do you see in Spot?"   
I looked down. "It's kinda hard to explain. I mean, I thought he was   
obnoxious when I first met him. He tends to give that impression to people. But, after I got to know him, I started to like him, and we've been together ever since."   
He frowned. "I've heard most girls love him. Why? He can't even speak   
correct English!" I could tell Blaze was mad. He really does want power.   
"Well, he's really sweet, really nice, and really cute." I knew that really wasn't what he had wanted to hear, because he pursed his lips, and looked away.   
"Well Key," he said finally. "It's nice meeting you. Perhaps we could meet again?" he bowed, and walked off, leaving me standing in the street alone.   
^**~**^**~**^**~**^**~**^**~**^**~**^   
Luna sat on the steps of the lodging house thinking. I walked up to her, making her jump when she saw me.   
"Lord Key, you're still alive? What did Blaze want to ask you?" She asked, sliding over to give me room.   
I sighed. "He just wanted to know about my relationship with Spot, and why so many girls like him. I must admit, that guy gives me and the creeps, and I am a tad bit suspicious."   
Luna smiled. "Yeah, I would be suspicious too. But what does he look like?"   
I though a minute. "Well, I thought he would look like a freckled face,   
red-headed gnome, and I was right! Except he's not a gnome, he's a bit   
taller."   
She laughed, and looked out across the street. "Man, I wish I had guys   
fighting over me like you do!"   
I smiled, then turned serious. "They're not fighting over me. Spot doesn't even know that Blaze wants to get more power than him by taking me, 'cause he knows Spot likes me a lot, at least I hope."   
Luna sighed, and laid her head in her hands. "You've been hanging out with Spot too much, you're getting a swelled head. You're becoming egotistical like him."   
I smiled, and stood up. "I'm going to Brooklyn, you can come if you want."   
She nodded, got up, and we started on our way to Brooklyn.   
_~^*_~^*_~^*_~^*_~^*_~^*_~^*_~^*_~^*_~^*_~^*_   
We spotted (LoL) Spot sitting on his perch, watching his newsies swimming and playing cards.   
He smiled and waved when he saw us. "Heya Luna, Key. What brings you goils ta Brooklyn?"   
Luna and I looked at each other, wondering if we should tell Spot about my visit with Blaze. "Spot," I said calmly, watching him descend the ladder I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Blaze came to see me today, asking about you."   
Spot's smile turned upside down and his eyes became cloudy. "Blaze came ta talk ta, 'bout me? What did he ask?"   
I looked down. "He wanted to know about our relationship, and why girls like you. I was sorta suspicious about it."   
He sighed. "I really don't like dat kid. He's been hea' a week, an' he's tryin' ta over throw me!"   
I cracked my knuckles and studied him. His usually bright eyes, were cloudy and downcast, and his usually bright face, was dim, and had no color. "Spot,I'm sure everything will be fine. Don't worry about Blaze. If he is trying to take over your position, then we'll band with other newsies all across New York, and he'll have to listen, because, we'll, he's gotta!"   
Spot smiled, and shifted his weight to the other side. "I hope you'se right Key."   
I smiled. "When I am not?"   
"Do I have ta answa' dat question?"   
I playfully punched him in the arm, then hugged him, knowing that a huge city wide fight was about to begin.   
_^^_^^_~^^_^^_~^^_^^_~^^_^^_   
"Dey joined wid Queens?" Spot's angry voice broke the silence that had taken over Tibby's. Jack sighed, and shook his head.   
"Da Bronx... dey's a tough group. We'se gotta join wid da Bowery!" Jack said, knocking his hat off his head, making it swing down his back. Spot sighed. "Duke an' I ain't on dat good a toims. I mean, we'se ain't like enemy's or nothin', jist we ain't too fond of each udder, dat's all."   
"But they're our only hope against Blaze. C'mon, the Bronx is a good group, they're tough and strong, and so is Brooklyn, but with the Bowery, Brooklyn could be the toughest group in New York city!" I suggested, glancing around at all the newsies' faces. "Oh my lord, you guys need everything to be repeated. Here, I'll talk slower. We need to join with the Bow-rey, to make our group tough-er, to beat the Bronx!"   
Blink's face registered the information and he smiled. "You'se brilliant Key."   
"Yeah, I know, first time you guys have actually acknowledged how simply brilliant I am!" I smiled, and plopped down in a chair, my signature grey newsboy hat knocked off my head.   
Spot looked from me to Blink, then looked down. "I'se don't know, Duke, as I said befo' we's ain't; on dat good toims! I don't know if he'll want ta join wid us. I mean, Blaze ain't neva' done nothin' ta him!"   
I rolled my eyes, and studied Spot's face. "Spot, listen, I'll go talk to Duke, we're buddies, he'll probably listen to me, and join, and then you know, you can come and apologize for whatever you did to him to make him mad at you in the first place."   
"But I wasn't da one dat put hot chocolate all ova' 'im, it was Fish, I   
think."   
I laughed, then turned serious when Spot threw me a disapproving look. "Look Spot, who cares who did it, he thought it was you, so you'd better go apologize, alright?"   
Spot sighed deeply, then nodded. "Fine Key, I'll do what ya tell me ta do.   
Jist because you'se me goil, an' I want ta beat Blaze inta da ground!"   
The bells on the door jingled as Duke and Fish walked in, with... my   
thoughts trailed off as I saw the familiar orange hair underneath the   
familiar brown newsboy hat.   
Spot stood up, his hand on his cane, ready to fight. Blaze noticed this and put his hands in front of him. "Woah there mutt, I didn't come here to hurt you. I came here to see Key."   
My eyes widened, as I looked at Blaze. "Why'd you come to see me?"   
Blaze smiled, and chuckled lightly. "Key, don't you remember my invitation   
to meet again sometime? Well, I decided to surprise you, shall we go to   
Central Park, I need to ask you some things."   
I looked at Spot, who stared angrily at Blaze, then he looked at me the same   
way, waiting for me to protest, say that I was with Spot, and I didn't need   
anyone else. Spot spoke for me.   
"Blaze, Key's my goil, why'd ya come hea' ta see me goil? She ain't gonna be   
yo's, ya understand?" Spot spat out, his hand never moving from his cane.   
Woah, stop right there. Since when couldn't I not make my own decisions?   
"Boys," I said calmly. "I am a big girl, and I can make my own decision, yes   
I am with you Spot, and if Blaze just wants to talk to me, then I see no   
harm in that, alright? Now move your hand from you cane, and sit back down   
like a good boy." I glanced at Spot, who didn't move. "I mean it Spot   
Conlon, sit down and move your hand away from the cane."   
Reluctantly, Spot sat down, never taking his eyes off Blaze. He finally   
noticed that Fish and Duke were there, and he ushered them over to him, and   
started talking about them joining his side, as I silently said good-bye to   
him.   
Blaze and I walked along, an uncomfortable silence around us. Nothing was   
making noise; no wagons, no trains coming in or out, nothing. I think Blaze   
paid nature not to make any noise when he was talking to me. The sky was a   
bright blue, and that was the only thing that seemed to be moving, the   
clouds anyway.   
Finally Blaze decided to break the silence by lighting a cigarette. As soon   
as he had, I plucked it out of his mouth, and put it out with my foot.   
"Don't ever smoke around me alright? I can't stand the smell, and it hurts   
your lungs. Oh lord, I'm sounding like an health ad. Some one please put a   
stop to this!"   
Blaze chuckled, and put his lighter in his pocket. "Key, Fish and Duke want   
to join with Spot. Queens is with us, but the Boury and Brooklyn and Harlem   
together, that's just too good for us."   
I was puzzled. What did this matter to me? "How is this connected to me?"   
Blaze smiled. "Well Key, if you haven't already figured out, I think you're   
a charming young lady, and would be honored to have you by my side during   
this brawl."   
I frowned. "Listen Blaze, you're nice and all, but I'm with Spot, alright?   
He was already mad for me going with you today. I like him, and I hope he   
likes me."   
Blaze nodded. "Spot doesn't deserve you!" *author's note* Before you all   
think I'm conceited, I have to tell u something. If u haven't already   
figured out the plot, shame on u, I just explained it in the story. Blaze   
wants to be the most powerful newsie and he knows spot likes me a lot   
because he told him to make sure he would leave me alone. But Blaze is   
hoping to get powerful by trying to win me, and making spot mad and sad and   
finally give up his power to Blaze. Now on with the story*   
My mouth dropped about two feet, I swear it. I just stared at Blaze,   
wondering what the heck he was up to. "Blaze, you barely even know him or   
me. I could be some mass killer running from the law, and you could be my   
next victim, but you're so sure you know me, that you're surprised when I   
come into your room and stick chopsticks up your nose!"   
Blaze just laughed, and I crossed my arms over my chest. "You're funny Key.   
You really are. But I know Spot and you better than you know yourselves. I   
did some research, asking newsies all across New York about you two. Seems   
like you guys hated each other before you got together?"   
Okay, now I was just plain mad. "You checked up on me? That is just plain   
rude. Go back to Mascutah or something. *author's note* yes yes I know   
another one, anyway Mascutah is this really hicksville place in southern   
Illinois and my town O'Fallon hated Mascutah, and vice versa!*   
Blaze reached out a hand to take mine. "Key, I had to..." He trailed, off,   
and I walked away. I hated Blaze, that much was clear. I headed back to   
Tibby's, silently, hoping that he wasn't following me. The last person I   
wanted to see what him.   
~*&~*&~*&~*~&~*&~*~&~*&~*&~*&~*~&*~   
When I walked into Tibby's, the first thing I noticed was that Spot looked   
at me angrily, and I knew at once that he was very mad. I walked over to   
him, and sat down, he just looked away, not wanting to face me. Then he   
spoke, not making eye contact with me.   
"Key, what'd he want ta talk to ya 'bout?" Spot asked, examining his sling   
shot closely. I prayed to god he wasn't going to use that on me.   
I sighed, and waved a waiter over to give him my order of a small ginger   
ale. "Blaze, he told me he liked me. I said he didn't even know you or me,   
cause he said I didn't deserve you. Wait, that came out wrong. He said you   
didn't deserve me. Then he said he checked up on you and me, asking newsies   
all around new York, about us."   
Spot's eyes grew wide. "Woah dere, he checked up on us? Dat's jist wrong.   
Why?"   
I shrugged. "I told him I could probably be some mass killer ready to stick   
chop sticks up his nose. He just laughed at me. Can you believe that?"   
Spot smirked, and took my hand from across the table, and squeezed it. "Key,   
promise me, you ain't gonna go wid 'im, eva', or as long as you'se wid me?   
Promise me now Key."   
I looked at him thoughtfully, and squeezed his hand back. "Spot, I promise   
that Blaze has no meaning to me what so ever, and that I would never leave   
you for him. That's just a tad bit pathetic!"   
Spot smiled, and stopped playing with his slingshot. The door bells jingled   
as Luna and Snitch walked in, worry showing clearly on their faces. Luna   
walked up to me, and put her hands on the table, facing us sternly.   
"Key, Spot," Luna said slowly. She looked at Snitch, then lowered her gaze   
to the table top. "Blaze just stopped us. He told us if we knew you Key. We   
said we did, then he told us, to tell you to meet him at midnight at the   
Brooklyn Bridge alone." I stared at her, unable to find the words to speak.   
"You're not actually considering this, are you?"   
I shrugged. "The last thing I want is to be put in the middle of this whole   
mess. If Blaze wants to talk to me, fine, there's so danger. There's no   
reason for everyone to be scared out of their wits because of some little   
chat session."   
Spot glared at me, his eyes glazed over. "Blaze is tryin' ta move in on ya   
Key, jist you'se too blind ta see it. I can, I'se can see clearly, cause   
I'se have ta."   
I smiled, and looked at him. "Oh... the egotistical side is showing once   
again Spot. Careful, that could get you in a lot of trouble."   
Spot just stared at me, as if there was no hope for me to ever be normal.   
"Leave my ego out of dis. Key, dis is a very serious matta' we's got on our   
hands. Now, wantin' ta meet cha at midnight on da Brooklyn Bridge, dat jist   
don't sound normal ta me."   
I nodded, finally letting his words sink in. "You're right. I won't, I   
promise!"   
Luna and Snitch looked relieved and sat down to join out conversation. Spot   
looked at me, hurt showing in his eyes. I don't meant to sound conceited or   
anything, but that was the first time I could actually tell, and I knew,   
that Spot truly cared for me.   
*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*   
"Psst, Key. Wake up!" a small voice came from the window. I groggily got up,   
my hair falling out of my loose ponytail. I opened the window, and when I   
realized who it was, I had to control the urge to scream and push him.   
"Blaze, holy schnikes, what are you doing here? If any of the newsies catch   
you, they'll kill you, then turn on me." I whispered, looking around the   
dark room to make sure no one was awake.   
Blaze smiled, and silently, and quickly, jumped into the room, and leaned on   
the window sill. "Key, you didn't meet me like I had your friends ask you   
too. Why?"   
I looked down. I really didn't like Blaze, but I'm not the type of person to   
show it too much. "Blaze, listen, I can't talk to you anymore, so please   
stop trying to see me alright? I'm with Spot, and I'm on his side for the   
fight."   
He looked puzzled. "Fight? No one ever told me about a fight. A small brawl   
maybe but not a fight. Well, if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll   
get. Sunday midnight, Bridge, we'll be ready for you." And with that he   
left, leaving me with the horrible realization, that if Spot lost, his whole   
life would be ruined.   
~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~   
I stayed awake all night, wondering why I had to be in the middle of it.   
Maybe I should go to Staten Island, during the right, stay with my friend   
Heaven. I was so into my thoughts that I hardly noticed when it was morning.   
Jack and Snitch came to check on me, and were surprised to see me awake,   
with huge dark circle under my eyes.   
Jack was the first to notice my expressionless face, and my horrible eyes.   
"Wow, you'se didn't git any sleep last night or somethin'?"   
I nodded, and laid down. My life sucked pitch. "Jack, if I tell you   
something, do you promise not to tell Spot? I don't want to get him madder   
than he already is..." I trailed off, letting my mind picture all the   
horrible things Spot would do if he ever found out about Blaze sneaking into   
my room last night.   
Jack nodded, and sat down on my bed, his face showing worry. I sighed, and   
let it out. "Jack... Blaze, he came to see me last night, wondering why I   
hadn't met him like he told Luna and Snitch..." I stopped, wondering if I   
should tell Jack about the fight I had started.   
"Go on Key. I knows dere's mo' ta da story den you'se telliin' me." Jack   
said, cracking his knuckles, then folding his arms across his chest.   
"Then... I told him I was on Spot's side for the fight and then... oh jack,   
I just started a city wide fight. Blaze just wanted a little brawl, but not   
a full out fight. I'm so sorry..."   
Jack just stared at me in disbelief, unable to believe what he had just   
heard. "Key, dere's gonna be a fight, an' you don't want me ta tell Spot?   
We's nuttin' wid out Brooklyn, dey's da toughest group we's got! I'se gotta   
tell Spot."   
I sighed, tears burning to spill over, onto my crimson cheeks. I didn't know   
if they were crimson, but I could feel then burning up, so I automatically   
guessed. "I guess you do huh?" I asked, my eyes downcast.   
Jack sighed, and got up. "Key, I'se sorry. Any udder time I'd not tell 'im,   
but dis is important. Ya know how much Spot wants ta beat Blaze, and not ta   
lose ya."   
I nodded, and buried myself under the covers, not wanting to sell papers,   
but I knew I had to go be able to pay my month's rent for my bunk, and to be   
able to have pocket money. I waited till all the newsies had gone, before I   
threw off my blankets, and took a quick bath, combed my hair, put on my   
selling outfit, which consisted of dark brown pants, slightly baggy, a red,   
white and blue plaid shirt, and my signature grey newsboy hat, which covered   
my mid-back light brown hair. My milky green eyes looked dull, not their   
usual bright selves.   
I hurried to the distribution office, keeping a look out for Spot. Not   
wanting to face any of the other newsies, I took the back ways, past the   
Delancy brothers, who surprisingly let me pass without even bothering to   
fight me. As I neared the office, I slowed down my fast paced walk, and took   
a look around. I could see the Brooklyn Bridge in the distance, and the   
sight of it made me look down, knowing that the day after tomorrow, Sunday,   
the fight would begin, and it would be all my fault.   
When Baker, the new distribution guy saw me coming, he smiled, and offered a   
oatmeal cookie to me. I declined, bought my fiffifty papes, and went to my   
usually spot by Central Park to sell.   
By late afternoon, I had sold nine of my fifty, and I was already getting   
tired, and cold from the chilly fall weather. I found a bench, and sat down,   
closing my eyes, promising it would just be a quick nap...   
"Key, we's need ta talk," my eyes fluttered open, to find Spot's very   
disturbed face staring down at me. I nodded, and got up, not bothering to   
collect my unsold papes.   
We started, walking, slow at first, then he quickened his pace, wwhen we   
reached the Brooklyn Bridge. Oh no, dear God. Please don't make him want to   
talk to me on the bridge. Anywhere but here, I begged silently, knowing that   
Spot's favorite place for a "little chat" was the bridge. We stopped about   
half way across, and he turned to me, hurt showing on his face and his eyes.   
He sighed. "I'se hoid from little boidies dat you'se mentioned somethin'   
'bout a fight ta Blaze, an' he wasn't gonna fight, till ya brought it up. Is   
dat true?"   
I looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with him. "Jack told you huh?   
Yeah, I didn't mean to Spot, I thought there was already a fight planned. He   
wants to fight you guys, Sunday, midnight, here..." I stopped, trying to   
swallow the lump that had formed in my throat.   
Spot shook his head in disbelief. "Key, I'se very disappointed in ya. I   
didn't know dat me goilfriend would start da fight. I'se quite surprised   
actually.   
I reached out for his hand, but he moved away from me. This just made me   
angry. "Maybe Blaze was right about you Spot. Maybe you don't deserve me.   
The whole time we've been together, you're always bragging about how good a   
fighter you are, and how many fights you've one, and how you haven't fought   
in a long time. Well wish granted, I made a fight happen, and then suddenly,   
you're mad because you don't want to fight. Well fine then, see if I care.   
If you need anyone to yell at don't turn to me." I turned to go, only to be   
pulled back my Spot, who wrapped his arms around, preventing me from   
leaving.   
"Key, I'se sorry. You'se mean da woild ta me. I'se neva' liked a goil as   
much as I like ya, an' trust me, dat's a lot. Blaze is jist jealous 'cause   
I'se got da best goil in all 'a New Yawk!" Spot looked down on my face, my   
eyes probably terrifying him. I smiled back, and snuggled close to him. He   
cupped my face, and looked down on to it. "But, I'se ain't happy dat you'se   
da start a' da fight. I was hopin' I would be, since I'se da most powerful."   
I laughed and sighed, "Ah... egotistical, but I love every part of it!" he   
smirked, and gently kissed me on the lips.   
"I'se like being ego whateva' ya said, it builds characta'!" Spot pointed   
out. I just stared at him, unable to believe he had just admitted being   
conceited.   
"That's funny!"   
"You remind me of myself!" Spot smiled.   
"Now that's not funny!" I laughed, and Spot and I walked back to Manhattan,   
and into Tibby's, where all the newsies sat around waiting for us.   
Blaze paced the room in frustration, thinking about the fight, and Key. He   
had hoped that his charm had willed her to become his companion, to stand   
beside him as they went into battle. But of course, that plan had failed, so   
he had decided to make the little brawl into a full out big fight.   
"We'll see how all tough and powerful Mutt is, when I beat him, and win   
Key's heart!" He mumbled, looking at the door to his lodging house, where a   
couple of his fellow newsies had just walked in.   
"Heya Blaze, why you'se look so frustrated?" Docks asked him, sitting down   
around a crate in the middle of two bunks, where a deck of cards was laid   
out ready to get played.   
"Docks, shut up will you? I'm trying to think of a plan to win the fight on   
Sunday, a sure way plan that has no faults, and that I will gain the   
ultimate victory!" Blaze laughed and looked out the window at the buildings.   
He was going to win the fight, and Key, if he had to kill to do it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Jack studied his fingers, waiting for Blink and Snitch to return from   
Tibby's with news on the Boury and Harlem. When he saw two figures emerging   
from the darkness, he called out, "Blink, Snitch, did ya loin' anythin'?"   
"No, we haven't, sorry!" the familiar voice of Oscar Delancy called out.   
Jack frowned, and turned to sit back down on the steps. Oscar and Morris   
emerged from the darkness, and smiled at him, but didn't try anything funny.   
Two times in a row, a new world record for them.   
Finally, he recognized two figures, one which was Blink, he could tell by   
the way he walked. "Heya Blink, Snitch, did ya loin anythin'?"   
Blink nodded. "Dey's ready ta fight Blaze. Dey's wanted ta fight, not just   
ta have a small little brawl."   
Jack smiled. "Dis will make Key a lot better. She's been so worried 'bout   
dis.!"   
Snitch smiled, and the went inside, followed my Blink and Jack. They were   
surprised to see Spot inside, talking quietly to Luna about 'some goil he   
had known.'   
Jack was the first to hear about the girl. "Some goil dat you had known is   
back hea' or somethin' Conlon?"   
Spot looked at Spot, and raised his eyebrows. "Since when did I invite you   
inta me conversation wid Luna?"   
Jack shrugged. "You'se talkin' sorta loud, sos, I cain hea'. C'mon Conlon,   
tell us!"   
Spot hesitated, before looking around at everyone in the room. "If I do tell   
ya, you'se cain't tell Key, aight?"   
"Tell me what?" I asked, walking into the room. I watched Spot's face turn   
nervous and his eyes darted around the room. He looked at everyone and   
everything, except me. This, I knew, was a sure sign that something was   
going on, because Spot never made eye contact with me. "I know there is   
something, and don't say there isn't. Spot?"   
Spot looked down, then sighed. "My old goil is back from Washin'ton. She's   
stayin' wid me."   
I laughed. "And why didn't you want to tell me? Is it Pearl?"   
Spot nodded. "You'se know 'er?"   
I smiled. "Pearl and I have been good friends ever since I came over from   
Australia. She's a wicked sweetheart."   
Spot smirked. "Dis is somethin'. Me ex goil an' me goil friends? Dis is jist   
amazin'!"   
"Spot, just because she's your ex, doesn't mean we can't be friends. You're   
being a tad bit egotistical right now! Thinking I'd be jealous. Humph!" I   
smiled, and laced fingers with Spot. He smiled, and squeezed my hand.   
"I shoulda guessed. You'se ain't like me udder goils, always whinin' 'bout   
me ex goil comin' back and spendin' all 'er time wid me!"   
"Now her spending all her time with you, that's not going to happen, because   
I want to spend time with her too."   
"Imagin' dat. Key wants ta spend time wid Pearl. Amazin'!" Alright alright,   
enough on the subject. Lord almighty, how often does he have to repeat that.   
"That's enough now Spot, alright?" He nodded, and let go of my hand. He went   
back to talking to Luna, loudly now though, because he didn't have to be   
afraid of me listening to him.   
I walked upstairs into the bunk room, to find Skittery sitting all by   
himself, with his head in his hands. Neva' Fea', Key's hea'. Key Finlay, has   
the super natural powers of healing.   
I walked over to him, and sat down, looking at him. "Now I know something's   
wrong. I I have eyes that can see into your mind!!"   
Skitts forced a smile, then looked at me. "Key, Poil's back, ain't she?"   
I nodded, but didn't day anything. Skittery isn't the kind of guy that likes   
to have talking when he's trying to say something.   
"I'se always had a thing fer Poil. But she's always been in love wid Spot.   
Now you'se wid 'im, an' I'se got a chance, but I'se don't know wedder ta   
take it or not."   
Wow, this was a toughie. I scrunched up my nose and thought. Well, hmm,   
there was actually no theory from me what so ever. I was blank. I've lost my   
brilliance. Oy vay. "Well Skitts, to um, tell you the truth, I don't know!"   
He nodded, and got up, to walk to the window to look out. "Thanks anyway   
Key."   
I smiled, and patted him on the back. "You should!" he just looked at me,   
and I sheepishly walked to the door, and walked down the creaking steps.   
@&*@&*@&*@&*@&*@&*@&*@&*@&*   
Once again, I could not sleep. This time because I just wasn't tired, not   
because some red-headed gnome had invited himself over for a little chat. I   
looked around at all the sleeping bodies, and decided to go for a little   
walk.   
Being careful as to not disturb the little kiddies, I grabbed my clothes,   
and put them on quickly, leaving my shoes off. I walked silently to the   
door, making the floors creak wicked bad. 'Lord almighty, could these   
floorboards creak anymore? I don't think so' I thought mentally to myself,   
pulling the door open, and walking slowly down the many steps.   
I somehow pulled it off, and walked out into the cool, very damp air. I   
stopped to put on my shoes, then was on my way off. I decided to pay Spot a   
little visit, hoping that he'd be happy to see me. I crossed the Brooklyn   
Bridge, and turned left onto the street where the lodging house was. I   
walked around to the back, and hoped up onto the fire escape ladder. I   
clanged and clunked my way up, until I was by the window where Spot's bunk   
was. I looked inside, and the smile I had on my face vanished, as I saw a   
figure on Spot's bed, sleeping with him. I recognized the copper hair, and   
new automatically that it was Pearl.   
I wanted to jump inside, tear her off him, and yank at her perfect hair, but   
I decided better of it, and made my way back to Manhattan, to do a lot of   
contemplating. I walked back to the lodging house, not bothering to be quiet   
this time. Surprisingly no one woke up, and I sat down on my bed, eventually   
falling into a light sleep.   
******************************************************   
"WAKE UP. IT'S TIME TA CARRY DA BANNA'. BOOTS, SNITCH SKITTERY, WAKE UP!"   
Kloppman yelled, waking me up suddenly. I stood up, but immediately fell   
back down. Oh what a night. I got up slowly this time, and looked around,   
most of the newsies were already gone and ready before Kloppman came up to   
yell at them. Something strange was going on. Tomorrow, I thought,   
Tomorrow's the fight.   
I got dressed quickly, not caring about how I looked. I walked down to   
Tibby's, not wanting to sell papers that day. I walked into Tibby's, and   
spotted(LoL AGAIN!) Spot and Pearl sitting at a table away from the rest of   
the group.   
I made my way over to them, not showing the fury that was inside me. "Pearl,   
you're back!! I'm so happy. How was Washington?"   
Pearl smiled at me, her brown eyes sparkling. Spot smiled at me too, not   
knowing what I knew. "Heya Key, I haven't seen you in forever. I just came   
here to see Spot. I'll talk to you later."   
I could not believe how she was dismissing me. I smiled, but didn't change   
my attitude. "Well Pearl, I came to see Spot. We have some business to tend   
to with the Bronx. If you could excuse us..." I trailed off, looking at   
Spot. He just kept on looking at Pearl, as if I wasn't there. " I can't   
believe this." I muttered quietly to myself.   
Spot finally looked at me, then at Pearl, again. As if he hadn't seen enough   
of her last night. "Key, could we do dat anudder time? I'se hasn't seem Poil   
in ages, an' we's got some catchin' up ta do." oh give me a break! They   
probably did most of the catching up last night.   
"Fine then Spot. Bye Pearl, nice seeing you again." I smiled fakely, perhaps   
too much because her smile suddenly wasn't all that big anymore. I walked   
off, and headed back to the lodging house, to do some more thinking.   
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
"Key! Where are you?" Luna called out, through the empty bunk room. I made a   
grunting noise, just to let her know where I was. "Are you alright? I saw   
you walk out of Tibby's and you looked, sorta, umm, mad."   
I nodded, and looked straight ahead. "Yes I was. But it's nothing that you   
can fix. What's done is done."   
"You mean about Pearl and Spot together last night at the lodging house?"   
She asked matter-of-factly. I looked at her, surprised of her knowing.   
"Yeah, how'd you know about that?"   
She sighed, and sat down. "Pearl's been bragging about it ever since it   
happened. She also said that she never liked you in the first place, she was   
just using you to get close to Spot because you and him were sorta together.   
I'm sorry you had to find out this way."   
I rolled my eyes, and laid my head back against my pillow. "Did they....?"   
Luna knowing what I was talking about shook her head. "No, she just slept   
with him was all."   
I sighed, and closed my eyes, letting the tears that had been forming come   
out. Luna patted my hair, and leaned over to give me a hug. "I hope you're   
alright?"   
"I'll be fine, I just have something to do." I got up, and walked out of the   
lodging house, knowing exactly where I was heading.   
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
Blaze was sitting down, carving something when I found him. When he heard me   
coming, he looked up, and smiled.   
"Well, Key, what are you doing here?" he asked, putting his carving away and   
patting the seat next to him. I hesitated before walking over to him.   
" I came here about the fight. Spot has a new girl, so I'll be no part of   
the fight." I said quietly, looking at my shoes.   
He smiled, and twiddled his thumbs. "I was so hoping you had come here to   
become my partner. But you haven't. Oh well!"   
I got up and turned to go, only to be pulled back my Blaze, who pressed his   
lips roughly against mine, kissing me. My mind was spinning, as I tried to   
get out of his grasp. When he finally let me go, I tried to slap him, but he   
grabbed my wrist, which prevented me from making contact with him.   
"What the alpha and omega did you do that for?" I spat at him, wiping my   
mouth. He let go of my wrist, and I stepped back from him, not wanting to be   
near him.   
"As I told you before, I like you Key, a lot. And I will do anything to have   
you!" I looked at him, before laughing.   
"Oh my lord, that's not funny!" I said, backing away even further.   
He looked at me seriously, a small smile on his lips, "wasn't mean to be."   
Alright now I was officially scared. "I'll just be going now, alright?" I   
said, edging my way over to door. When I reached the knob I pulled it open,   
and ran out, not daring to look back. When I reached the Manhattan lodging   
house, I ran up the stairs, and burst into the bunk room.   
If I had been quiet, I would have seen the scene that had developed, but   
since I was so loud, I saw nothing.   
I walked over to my bunk to find Spot, and who else but Pearl sitting down.   
And on my bunk too. This was just too much. I tapped them on the shoulder,   
and they looked up at me. They were talking that much was clear, but what   
they were doing before they were talking, that was what was a mystery.   
I decided that I didn't want to intrude, so I walked as noisily as I could   
back to the door, hoping that Spot had heard me and had noticed that I   
walked more stiff than usual. I ran down the stairs, smack dab into a guy   
with blonde hair, and I swear it, muscles.   
I backed up, and looked up, (I'm quite short, basically as tall as Spot,   
maybe a little shorter). "Ugh, are you Goliath? Cause David is over at   
Tibby's."   
The guy smiled, and took off his cap, revealing white blonde hair. "Sorry   
Miss, I'se new hea'. Da name's Levi. I'se originally from da Bronx, but I'se   
got tired a' da new leada', Blaze, sos, I'se decided ta come hea' fer some   
time, see how I like it."   
I just nodded, my mouth hanging. This guy, all I could say was, WOW!! He was   
nice, very good looking, tough---- just the type of guy I needed. "Heya, My   
name's Key Finlay. Did you hear about the fight between the sections?"   
He nodded his pretty blonde head, and put his cap back on. "How'd it start   
anyway?"   
I sighed, and rambled off on how it started. "Well, Blaze is obviously   
attracted to me, I mean, who wouldn't be?" I laughed, signaling that I was   
joking. He laughed, and sat down on the stairs leading to the bunk room,   
where, I shuddered, Pearl and Spot were "talking."   
"Anyway, nice meetin' you. Maybe I'll see you around mo' often."Levi smiled,   
and went to Kloppman to talk about staying in the house. I smiled and walked   
out.   
When I walked out of the house, it was dark outside, very dark. I headed   
over to Medda's, where a long line was forming to get into her show. I saw   
Blaze and his friend standing about three people ahead of me, and he   
squinted his eyes when he saw me.   
"Key, is that you?" he asked, his eyes still squinting. I thought gnomes   
wore glasses, guess I was wrong.   
"This kid's a genius," I mumbled, when he walked back to stand in line with   
me.   
"You coming in to watch Medda's show?" He asked me, cracking his knuckles,   
and pulling out a cigarette. I plucked it out of his mouth and gave it back   
to him. "What did I say about smoking around me?" I smiled sheepishly, and   
he stuck the nasty little thing back into his pocket.   
"What else would I will standing in line for? Oh is Ozzie Snozzie the   
dancing dog coming to this theater?" I asked sarcastically. Blaze held his   
hands up in front of him, saying, 'alright alright, I get your point.' I   
couldn't help it, I was being sarcastic because I was mad, wicked wicked   
wicked mad to tell you the truth.   
"I was uh... wondering, if you uh... wanted to sit with me and Docks here."   
He pointed his thumb back to Docks, who nodded his head. I smiled, but left   
the question unanswered, until we got up to the door, where Blaze repeated   
the question. Since I'm not a rude person, I agreed to, telling him, that if   
he got annoying, that I would stick chopsticks up his nose.   
We found seats, up in the left balcony, and as I watched Medda's   
performance, I noticed Spot sitting by himself in the front row. No Pearl?   
The Oyster probably missed her, trapped her inside and brought her back down   
into the depths of the ocean to drown her. The last thing I wanted was for   
Spot to see me sitting with Blaze, so I casually got up, and walked down, to   
where he was sitting.   
He looked up when he noticed me, and smiled faintly, "Heya Key. You hea' wid   
anyone?"   
I shook my head, and sat down in the empty seat next to him. "Spot, I really   
need to talk to you."   
He nodded, and quietly cat up from his seat, and I followed him outside,   
where a small line was forming for Medda's next show. We walked to the   
Horace Greely statue where we sat down on a bench and stayed there in   
silence. Finally I spoke, the thing that had been on my mind since I saw   
Pearl.   
"Was her hair that long last year?" I asked suddenly. Spot burst out   
laughing, then looked at me. "Where'd dat come from?"   
I shrugged. "Well I noticed that her hair was a lot longer. Do you think   
she's wearing a wig?" he smirked, and suddenly took my hand. I didn't know   
wether to leave it be, or to shake it off. Finally, I turned serious.   
"Spot, why are you spending so much time with Pearl? You don't even seem to   
notice that I'm around anymore."   
He looked at me with those eyes. I swear it, why must his eyes be so   
beautiful and puppy dogish. "Poil... she's been unda' a lot a' stress   
lately. She's missin' Washin'ton, an' she said dat I'se da only one dat she   
feels comfytorable talkin' ta."   
I nodded. "So, when she was sleeping with you the other night, she was   
missing Washington a lot I suppose." He looked at me surprised, puzzled on   
how I knew. I answered his unanswered question. "I couldn't sleep so I was   
going to give you a little visit at a normal time, three in the morning. "I   
paused. "I looked in through the window and I was Pearl entangled in you.   
What was that about?"   
Spot sighed deeply (and when I mean deeply, I mean where the Titanic is   
laying. That deep! :) "Poil, she told me dat she's got a thing fer me. I   
told 'er dat you an' I'se sorta taggeda'. Well we'se had ourselves a nice   
liddle chat, an I'se told 'er 'bout you an' me. She started cryin'', tellin'   
me she loved me, an' I started comfortin' 'er"   
"Comforting, humph. More like making yourselves comfortable," I muttered   
VERY quietly to myself. He didn't notice thank god.   
"You'se thinkin' dat I'se so ego whateva' right now, ain't cha?" Spot   
inquired, smirking at me.   
"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I smiled sarcastically at him.   
"Well, I'se ain't dat egotistical. You'se mo' dan I am!" Spot smirked again.   
Alright, that was enough.   
"Oh sweet thing, why do you have to be so sweet to me? I love it when you   
call me egotistical!" I said sarcastically, glancing at him out of the   
corner of my eye.   
He started laughing, uncontrollably. "Oh my god Key."   
I smiled, glad that I could make him laugh. My smile soon turned upside   
down, when I spotted a pair of copper pigtails behind the statue. I walked   
up, and smiled very sweet and very fake when I saw Pearl.   
"Hello Pearl!" I greeted her.   
She smiled, then turned her gaze to Spot who stood next to me. "Spot, I   
thought we were together? You told me Key meant nothing to you anymore?"   
As soon as I heard this, my eyes bulged out of my head, and I looked at,   
eyes wide. "Oh really Spot?? Do I really mean nothing to you? What you told   
me over there, trash?? Excuse, I'm going to go back to watch Medda prance   
around in sleazy outfits, wearing too much make-up, and watch the guys in   
the front row, try to get up on the stage to get a kiss form her." I turned   
around sharply on my heel, and walked back to the show.   
(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)   
I walked home directly after the show, thinking about the fight tomorrow   
night. Spot would be standing tall with, I shuddered, Pearl. I was so into   
my thoughts, I didn't heard the soft piter pater of shoes on the   
cobblestones. Only when a hand took mine did I notice. I whirled around to   
find myself face to face with Spot.   
"Key, we's need ta talk." He said, his eyes holding a pleading I could not   
ignore. "Fine then, five minutes." I looked at the big clock near the   
Church, and started timing. When a few minutes had gone by, I looked at Spot   
again, who has his lips pursed and his eyes closed. " You're wastin' my time   
Conlon!" Lord, the last time I had called him Conlon was about two years   
ago.   
He opened his beautiful eyes slowly, looking at me. "I'se tryin' ta think a'   
da poifect woids ta say ta you, Key!! Let me think." That was enough, I   
started walking off only to be pulled back by Spot. He thrust his face into   
mine, our eyes locked in a never ending gaze. I turned my head, this was too   
much for me.   
"Key, Poil was liein' She twisted me woids around, I said you meant   
everythin' ta me. I'se neva' wanna lose ya Key!!! I... I think I love ya!"   
This was too much for me, I wriggled out of his grasp, and walked into the   
direction of the water. I'm sure Spot was following me, I didn't want to   
turn around. I don't know why I'm so mad, just the whole fight thing, and   
then Pearl coming back and saying she loved Spot, it was all just too much   
for me.   
I walked out onto the beach, watching the statue of Liberty light up the   
dark sky. I didn't hear Spot sneak up behind me, until I felt his arms   
around my waist. I spun around, yanking his arms off me.   
"You can look, but you can't touch!" I spat at him angrily, and folded my   
arms in front of my chest.   
"Sorry, I don't know why I did it..." Spot trailed off.   
"You break it, you bought it!" he said at him, before turning around and   
heading closer to the water. I watched out of the corner of my eye, watched   
to see if Spot had walked forward, but he stayed where he was.   
How many girls had Spot gone out with? Countless numbers I'm sure. And every   
single one of them falling his for sweet words, and his charm. I fell for   
him too. God knows why but I did.   
"Key, I'se really need ta talk ta ya!" He pleaded, his eyes turned down at   
the corners, looking helpless and sad.   
"Only dead fish follow the stream Spot. Which translate into: only stupid   
people fall for you words, and looks and charm!" I told him, still facing   
the water. I don't know for sure, but I could swear I could hear him   
sniffling. I finally turned around, slowly, to find myself facing Spot,   
whose eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks a bright cherry red.   
He looked at me, his eyes watering. "Key, dat was harsh, too harsh!" he   
spoke quietly. Spot had his feelings hurt? How worse could you feel knowing   
that for probably once in his life, his feelings had been hurt. I didn't let   
the guilt I felt inside show on my face, so I straightened up and looking   
him straight in the eye.   
"I just said what probably all the girls you've been with have thought. I'm   
merely stating facts!" I told him, turning my head to watch the tide rise.   
He still looked at me, not afraid to show his hurt. Gradually, he walked   
towards me, until our faces were almost touching. "Still... do you feel dat   
way? Have I eva' told ya somethin' dat I didn't mean, or dat I wouldn't do?   
Have I eva' acted fake 'round ya?"   
I titled my head, thinking long and hard. You know what? The kid had a   
point. He never said or did anything that he didn't mean, and when I mean by   
mean, he didn't say it, then look away. He said it, looking straight into my   
eyes, still gazing into them, long after he said it. And the way he said it   
too. I remember thinking when he first said he liked me, more than any of   
his other girls; the way he said it, held a deeper unfamiliar meaning, which   
I didn't understand then, but I understood perfectly now.   
I slowly shook my head, within the little space we had between each other.   
"No Spot, everything you said you meant or did. I'm sorry for bringing   
something false up."   
He backed about half a centimeter up, still looking at me. "Like that I said   
befo', Poil likes me, but I don't like 'er."   
"Like that's not obvious enough," I mumbled, loud enough for Spot to hear,   
because he gave me a stern look, hinting that he didn't want to be   
interrupted. I shut my mouth, and nodded my head for him to continue.   
"I told Poil dat you meant everythin' ta me, an' dat I thought I loved ya,   
an' I was askin' 'er fer advice, 'cause she used ta be wicked good at   
advice. Den she told me dat she loved me, an' she started cryin', tellin' me   
that she had been wishin' dat you an' I weren't tagedda' no mo'..." Spot   
trailed off, letting me wonder what he was going to say next.   
I looked at the tide uneasily. It was rising fast, and I didn't want to get   
my shoes wet, so I walked stiffly up the beach, Spot trailing behind me,   
until I reached the rocks, where he took my hand, and got on bended knee. I   
know what you all are thinking, that he's about to ask me to marry him. But   
this isn't your normal love story. Yet...   
I held my breath, not wanting to let it out until he had said what he had   
wanted to say. "Key, I told ya back dere, I think I love ya!"   
I just stared at him. "And I think you've gone totally insane!" I told him.   
He got a VERY mean look come over his face, as he got up, and sat on the   
rocks next to me. "Why ARE you so mad at me? What did I do?" He asked. As   
if he didn't know already.   
"Where do you want me to start?" I asked, as if he had done about fifty bad   
things.   
"Why you'se so mad at me?" He pleaded with me with those eyes.   
I sighed, deeply. "This whole Pearl thing has just gone wrong. She comes   
back, I thought I would be able to spend some time with her, then Luna tells   
me that she never liked me in the first place, and then you spending all   
your time with her, I just got mad. Then to top this wonderful event off,   
she spies on you and I, while we're having a private conversation. Is that   
normal?"   
He sighed too, and twiddled his thumbs. (I know I know you all are wondering   
when this whole thing will end)"As I told ya 'fore, Poil's missin' 'er home!   
An' she told me dat I'se da only one she cain really talk ta!"   
I nodded, finally knowing that what he meant was the truth and that he   
wanted me to forgive him more than anything. I got off the rock and pulled   
him with me. We walked to the water's edge, and I laced my fingers with his.   
"Spot, Listen alright? I wasn't going to suggest this, but I think I have to   
for your sake and most definitely for mine. I think we should take a break   
from each other for a while." I said calmly, like breaking up with Spot   
Conlon was an everyday normal ritual.   
Spot looked at me, not able to find the words to express what he was   
feeling. I really didn't want to do it, I knew Spot liked me a lot, but him   
saying he loved, that was too much for me. We stayed there for about another   
hour not talking, just watching the ocean, until there was only about two   
feet of sand left on the beach, then we headed back to our lodging house. I   
went to Manhattan, and Spot went to Brooklyn, where a very anxious Pearl was   
waiting to talk to him.   
Luna stared at me in disbelief. "Are you sane?" She asked, her eyes wide   
with amazement. I looked at her with no expression on my face. She had found   
out about me and Spot.   
I sighed, and looked down, not wanting her to see the tears that had formed   
in my eyes. "Listen Luna, I had too. I just couldn't take this whole Pearl   
thing anymore."   
Luna crossed her arms. "And you think Spot will actually wait for you to   
come back to him? You have got to be joking. There're basically girls lined   
up outside the lodging house in Brooklyn."   
"I know I know. I've gone over that problem about thirty million times in my   
head already."   
"Well you'd better start at thirty one million times, because there is   
nothing that can fix that problem!" Luna said, sitting down on the bunk.   
"And what are you going to do about the fight tonight? You DO know this was   
partly because of you, right?"   
I stared at her harshly, and she shut her mouth. "I saw Blaze two days ago,   
and I said I probably wouldn't be participating in the fight. So I just   
won't go."   
"But Pearl will stand by Spot's side, and then you're out of the picture and   
out of Spot's life. You know he never goes back to the same girl twice."   
"But that was when he broke it off with the girl. I broke it off this time,   
so I'm not so sure that ritual will happen."   
"So sure of yourself now aren't cha Key? You've become more conceited that   
thirty Spots put together!" Luna commented. I kept my gaze focused on the   
floor. I was so into my own thoughts I didn't hear Blink come running up the   
stairs, until he had burst into the room, his smile bigger than usual. (And   
trust me, that's big :)   
"Guess who jist came back from Europe?" Blink choked out, trying to catch   
his breath. Luna and I both looked puzzled so Blink answered for us. "Me   
goil Gypsy!"   
I had no clue who Gypsy was, until I saw her enter into the room behind   
Blink. She put her finger to her lips, and make a silent shushing noise. She   
covered Blin's eyes, and smiled widely. "Guess who?"   
Blink's smile grew bigger as he whirled around, to find himself facing her.   
"Gypsy!! I cain't believe it's really you!" He scooped her up, and held her   
tightly. When they were done hugging, he turned to face us. "Gyps, dis me   
friends Key an' Luna!" we smiled, then left the room knowing that Gypsy and   
Blink would want to have some time to themselves.   
When we walked out into the street, the dark sky reflecting on the   
streetlights. I left Luna to go do some contemplating. What I found when I   
was walking around, was Spot and guess who?   
This time there was no mistaking what they were doing. I tapped Spot on the   
shoulder, and he turned around suddenly, catching me off guard. I glared at   
him, pure hatred in my eyes. I grinded my teeth, and clenched my fists. "You   
waste no time do you?" I asked through gritted teeth.   
Spot stood up from the steps he and Pearl were sitting on, and stared right   
back at me. "Key, you'se an' I ain't tagedda' no more, 'memba'? You'se broke   
it off wid me. You'se got no right ta be mad at me!"   
"You're right Spot!" I said, still staring at him. "I have no right to be   
mad at you. But you had no right to be cheating behind my back the whole   
time Pearl has been here, then lie about it behind my back! Good riddance!"   
I called over my shoulder as I turned to go. God knows how the tears would   
be pouring out of my eyes!   
I walked back to the lodging house, tears on my cheeks, and hatred in my   
heart. Yet, beneath all my sadness and my fury, I still liked Spot with all   
my heart. Why? He had fooled so many girls, and I knew they were stupid to   
fall for him, but I should have never thought that. Because I fell for him   
too.   
Mush walked up to me, with Apple hanging from his arm. Apple was a new   
newsie, and Mush had taken an attraction to her. They weren't officially   
together, but it was quite obvious how they felt about each other. Apple was   
quite pretty with jet back hair, about to her chin, and awesome brown eyes.   
Pure brown, no green or blue mixed in anywhere. They were just the best   
eyes.   
"Heya Apple, heya Mush. You guys ready for the fight?" I smiled.   
Mush nodded uncertainly. "I'se kinda noivous 'bout it though!" I smiled, and   
patted him on the back. Apple smiled shyly at me, and I dried my eyes.   
"Key, are you alright?" she asked softly, still hanging onto Mush's arm.   
I sighed, and shrugged my shoulders. "I can definitely tell you that I have   
been better."   
She was still hanging off his shoulder.   
"Well, Key, see you at eleven thoity!" Mush called out to me, leading Apple   
away. I liked Apple. She was one of those people that no one hated, everyone   
liked, and I could see why. She was a wicked sweetheart, and Mush and her   
made the best couple.   
I went upstairs, and laid down on my bunk, after making sure Gypsy and Blink   
were gone. I closed my eyes, fearing the time when it was the time to have   
the fight.   
@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@   
"Key, it's time ta git up!" Spot's loud voice boomed through my mind, and I   
got up quickly. Too quickly, because I became dizzy and fell on the floor.   
After making sure I was alright, (I of course told him off the moment he   
tried to help me up. I told him something like this "Go help Pearl, cause   
this little lady, needs no help!") Spot walked out onto the fire escape, and   
was quickly gone from view. I looked around and saw Mush and Apple fighting   
about something in the corner of the room. I bet Apple didn't want Mush   
involved in any kind of fight.   
I recollected myself from my fall, and got up, making sure Spot or Pearl   
were no where around. God knows that I didn't need them hanging off each   
other in front of me to worsen my mood. I combed my hair quickly, getting   
the brush stuck in it. I called Pie Eater over to come help me get it out.   
He finally succeeded, and I walked back to my bunk to find the new newsie   
from the Bronx sitting on my bed, staring out the window, oblivious to   
anyone or anything around him.   
I walked up to him, and sat down. He looked at me, then turned back to the   
window. "You're nervous aren't you?" I asked.   
He nodded slightly, not taking his eyes off the window. Weird kid. "You'se   
goin' ta da fight?"   
I shook my head. "Nope. I have no reason to now do I?"   
He smiled, finally looking at me. "Key, don't lie ta yerself. Ya know dere's   
a reason dat ya wanna fight. An' do ya want me ta tell ya what dat reason   
is?" I nodded, and he continued. "You'se still like Spot, dat much is   
obvious. But what idn't obvious, is dat ya want ta beat Blaze yerself, ta   
prove ta Spot, dat he's mo' important." I just stared at him, unable to   
believe how much he knew about me.   
I cleared my throat, and rubbed my legs with my hand. "Well now Levi, don't   
be so sure about that... that theory you have on why I have no reason to   
fight..." I trailed off as Levi got up from my bunk, started walking away,   
then turned around to face me. "Key, sometimes yo' heart can see, what da   
eyes don't!" (Author's note* I know I know, corny, but hey, Levi is like a   
sentimental, sweet mushy type of guy! And quite good at advice I must   
say...!)   
I just stared after Levi. I didn't want to admit it, but he was right. I DID   
want to prove to Spot, that Blaze meant nothing to me, that he was   
everything to me (He's all I ever need... That stupid Ricky Martin song!!!)   
And this was the night that I would tell him so.   
Luna patted me on the back, causing me to jump up from the bunk from the   
shock. "Woah Key, ain't nobody gonna hurt cha!" Luna laughed, and I   
recollected myself.   
I put my hand to my forehead, and breathed deeply, "Let's just go, alright?"   
She nodded, and we followed the whole Manhattan lodging house to the   
bridge, where we saw Fish waiting with Harlem. Spot walked up to Fish, and   
spit shook with him.   
"Seen 'em yet?" He asked, smoke forming the words he said in the cool, night   
air. He shook his heads.   
"We's ain't seen Queen or da Bronx! I'se 'fraid dat day's scared, and ain't   
gonna show!" Fish said, puffing on his cigar. Oh how I wanted to yank that   
out of his mouth...   
Suddenly, Spot was hit in the forehead with a small marble, only big enough   
to make a small bruise. I strained my eyes to see if it was Blaze. But it   
wasn't Blaze, it was Duke. When Spot noticed it was him, he heaved a sigh of   
relief and walked over to him.   
"I thought you were Blaze, an' da rest a' da gang!" Spot sighed, and took   
off his hat. He ran his hands through his light brown hair, then put it back   
on.   
"An' vice voisa, Spot! I'se 'fraid dat dey's ain't gonna show!" He pulled   
out his pocket watch, and looked at the time. "See, it's already Twelve   
thoity! Let's head back!" Spot nodded and walked back to the group.   
Spot made sure he had everyone's attention before he spoke. "We's headin'   
back. Blaze is a coward, an' didn't show!" He started walking away, and the   
rest of us followed. The fight was a flop.   
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@   
The next morning, Spot headed out to Blaze's place, probably ready for a   
fight. I begged to come, but he shook me off, probably didn't want a girl   
tagging along. I swear it, that kid thinks he rules the world. So I resided   
to sitting by the window, staring out at the Brooklyn Bridge, waiting for   
Spot to return. What a boring day.   
After about an hour of "watching" I heard footsteps on the creaky   
floorboards, and discovered Skitts, walking very slowly, and very carefully   
towards me.   
Without turning around turning around (I knew it was Skitts by the way he   
walked. Don't ask!) I called out to him. "Why are you trying to be so   
quiet?"   
I heard him sigh, and I turned around to find a very distraught Skitts.   
"I'se come up hea' ta talk ta ya is all..." He trailed off, letting me know   
that there was something important on his mind.   
"Well?" I asked finally, after about five minutes of complete and total   
silence.   
He sighed again, then sat down on the bunk next to me. "Poil an' I, we's   
sorta tagedda'. But I'se wanna come talk ta ya, I's 'bout Spot. Spot really   
likes 'er don't 'e?"   
I shrugged, not tearing my gaze from the oh so exciting window, and nature   
outside. I could sit here and stare out that window forever. "Well Skitts,   
even thought I do know all, I don't believe Spot is very... oh how can I put   
this, attached to her. I don't think he'll cause any commotion, he doesn't   
tend so show his anger a lot!" I smiled, and Skitts and I porceeded to talk   
about other things.   
&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&   
"Blaze, I'se wanna talk ta ya!" Spot called out in the bunkroom, full of   
sleeping boys! Blaze popped his head up from a top bunk, and frowned.   
"Mutt, why'd you wake me up? It's the middle of the night!" He groaned,   
rolling over on his back, and staring at the ceiling. Spot smirked, and   
walked towards him.   
"Blaze, ya didn't show fer da fight? Why?" He demanded.   
"Oh god! I totally forgot, I'm terribly sorry!" Blaze said sarcastically. He   
looked at the clock, and smiled. "Oh, it's only two in the morning, normal   
time for visiting hours isn't it?"   
Spot gritted his teeth, and stared at Blaze unblinkingly. "Blaze, you   
started da fight, why didn't ya show? Da truth, if it don't hoit."   
Blaze smiled, and swung his legs down off the bunk, and jumped down. He   
stood face to face with Spot, him smiling, and Spot scowling. "Mutt, I was   
serious, I forgot. I was right in the middle of a lovely dream about Key..."   
He trailed off, waiting for Spot's reaction. He had basically no interest   
what so ever in Key, he thought she was attractive, a tad bit on the plain   
side, most boys wouldn't think her beautiful, but rather pretty, and plain.   
He only wanted power, and he would do anything to get it. He knew Spot and   
Key were no longer together, but if he had guessed right, Spot would be   
furious when he heard him talking about Key.   
"You... you had a dream 'bout Key? She's me goil!" Spot spat out, without   
thinking. Key his girl, never. They broke up, god knows how long ago.   
Blaze stepped back, pretending to be shocked. "Key your girl? Impossible.   
Why I remember just the other day, I found out that she wasn't going with   
you anymore. So, you see, you have no right to say that Key's your girl!"   
This was the end for Spot. He lunged at Blaze, knocking him on the ground.   
He could hear the boys above him yelling for Blaze to punch him in the gut,   
or kick him in the face, but he ignored them. They rolled around on the   
floor for a few minutes, before Spot ended up on top.   
He was the Spot Conlon, he had never lost a fight in his life. So why then,   
did he feel that Blaze was an equal to him, that he had more of a chance to   
beat him that any other goon he had fought before. All these thoughts were   
going through his head, as he punched Blaze, repeatedly in the cheek,   
causing to get VERY red. Suddenly, Blaze did what he least expected, he   
kicked him in a boy's most sacred spot, causing Spot to roll off him, and   
lay wincing and breathing hard on the floor.   
"Go Dump him in the street or something." Blaze said, and two of his   
bunkmates picked up the wincing Spot, and dumped him out in the street. This   
was the first time the notorious Spot, was defeated.   
***************************   
"Key, you've been pacing that same Spot for lesse, twenty minutes now. Are   
you ever going to stop and go to bed." Scribbles said, watching me with her   
eyes.   
I just looked at her, unable to say anything. Spot still hadn't returned   
from Blaze's, and I was beginning to get worried. Levi, walked in, causing   
Scribbles to blush, and look away. I knew those two harbored a secret   
attraction, but they both were too shy to say anything about it. Right after   
Levi walked in, my friend Reason, from Harlem, walked in as well. Reason got   
her nickname from always saying "does dere have ta be a reason?"   
"Hey Reason, what are you doing here?" I squeaked out. The last time Reasonm   
had to come to visit me, was when I first came here, and she had told me   
about my brother, Eddie, who had died of consumption, earlier that spring.   
Reason smiled, with both her mouth and her brown eyes. "Key, does dere have   
ta be a reason ta why I've come hea'?"   
I laughed, and shook my head. "Nope, guess not."   
Reason sat down next to Scribbles, and looked at me. She motioned with her   
eyes for me to come sit down next to her. I finally stopped pacing, and sat   
down next to her. She stopped her friendly chatting, and got straight to the   
point.   
"Key, umm, I found Spot layin' in da gutta' bout twenty minutes ago. He was   
beat up real bad, an' I'se 'fraid..." she trailed off, unable to go on.   
Finally, she found the words, "dat dis is da foist time dat he's been   
beatin'. An' Blaze did it."   
My hand automatically flew to my throat, as the realization of the situation   
sunk in."Blaze, Spot's basically newest worst enemy, beat him in a fight for   
the first time? Can this be true?"   
Reason looked down at her hands neatly folded in her hands. "I recognized   
one a' Blaze's friends, Cole, walkin' away from him, wipin' his hands, an   
sayin' that Blaze was finally goin' ta be da leada' a' all a' New Yawk!"   
I couldn't hold in my tears any longer. I burst out crying, Scribbles being   
the only one comforting me. Reason was never one to comfort. Instead, she   
got up off the bunk, and walked to the window. It was now, about three   
o'clock in the morning and still pitch black outside.   
"Where is he?" I choked out.   
"He's back at da Brooklyn lodgin' house, out like a light. Poil, his goil,   
left afta' da fight, an' is on 'er way back ta Washin'ton. Said dat her   
relationship wid Spot an' Skitts, didn't an' couldn't woik out."   
I smiled suddenly, then stopped by myself. "Pearl, she's... she's gone?"   
Reason nodded, not tearing her gaze from the window. I got up from the bunk,   
and walked over to Reason. "I'm going to go see him!" I said, and I walked   
out of the room, and outside.   
When I reached Brooklyn, all of Spot's friends were waiting outside the   
bunkroom door, making sure that Blaze or any of his friends tried to sneak   
in. When they saw me, they held the door open for me, and I walked inside. I   
walked to Spot's bunk, directly in the middle of the room, and had to hold   
back myself, to throw my arms around him, to tell him, that I truely liked   
him a lot, that I perhaps even loved him. But instead, I resided to sitting   
down on the bunk next to him, just looking at him.   
After about an hour of just looking at him, he opened his eyes, and when he   
saw me, he smiled. He lifted his hand to my hair, and gently stroked it,   
then as if realizing he was doing something wrong, he pulled his hand back   
sharply, and laid it by his side.   
He was the first to speak, I yet wasn't yet able to find the words to tell   
him. "Key, ya shouldn't be hea'. You'se da reason I got beatin' in da foist   
place."   
My eyes started watering, blurring my vision, but I kept right on starring   
at him. "Spot," I said. "You know damn well that I wasn't why you were   
beaten. You just want someone to blame."   
Spot sat up, but suddenly laid back down, because his head hurt too much.   
"Key, jist leave, please!" The, as if he didn't know what he was saying, he   
gently laced his fingers with mine, and looked at me tenderly. "Key, I   
really need help right now. Please help me." He suddenly said, turning his   
face to face me. I smiled, and squeezed his hand. I knew he was just   
confused, not knowing what he was saying, but it felt good, to be needed and   
liked my Spot again, even if it was for only about five minutes.   
My moment of glory ended all to soon, when Spot shook off my hand, and   
turned away from me. "Key, ya can leave like I told ya too." Then he did the   
unthinkable. He leaned up, and wrapped his warm arms around me, in a much   
needed embrace. Spot was going through a hard time, and I knew he needed me,   
even though he would and never did admit it.   
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!   
When I walked back to the Manhattan house, I was greeted by Gypsy,   
Scribbles, Apple, Reason, and Luna, who were waiting impatiently by the door   
for me to arrive, and tell them how Spot was.   
Apple was the first to see me walk up the steps to the door. She ran   
outside, and greeted me. "So Key, how's Spot?"   
I sighed, and pushed my way past her to the door, and entered into the   
lobby. Luna walked up to me, followed by everyone else, until everyone was   
crowded around me, with me the center of attention.   
"Well?" Gypsy asked impatiently, her eyes shining.   
I cleared my throat. I wanted to tell them about how Spot had reached for me   
instinctively, but decided to keep it quiet. "He's laying in bed, but he's   
still his bossy self." I said instead.   
Blink and Mush came walking down the stairs, talking loudly about something.   
But when they saw me, they immediatly quieted. This struck me as odd, but   
decided not to inquire about it. Apple and Mush walked outside, along with   
Gypsy and Blink. I went upstairs, planning to visit Spot again the next day.   
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%   
"Hey Butch, Action, can I go in to see Spot?" I asked, when I walked to   
Brooklyn.   
The shook their heads, and Butch told me he was at Tibby's. I thanked him,   
and went to Tibby's, which was unusually empty, except for a few old people   
talking amongst themselves. I walked over to where Spot sat, and looked at   
the chair next to him.   
"Is this seat taken?" I asked him. He looked up from the menu he was   
browsing and frowned.   
"Yeah, it is."He said sharply.   
I sighed, but sat down anyway. I tried calling a waiter over but they all   
were too busy.   
"What're ya doin' hea'?" He asked, not looking up at me.   
"I wanted to get a glass of water." I said automatically. He looked at me   
finally, and smirked, but didn't say anything.   
"Spot, can we talk?" I asked suddenly.   
"Thought ya jist wanted a glass a' wata'?" He said. Still smirking.   
I sighed, and hung my head. When I looked back up, Spot, had called a waiter   
over. I waited till he left, then spoke up. "I did come here for that, but   
when I saw you, I told myself, 'hey, why not have a peaceful conversation   
with Spot' so here I am, trying to make conversation."   
Spot looked up, his eyes studing me intensely. "No one can have a peaceful   
conversation wid Spot."   
I had to hold back my laughter. He was trying to act so tough, but I could   
tell when I caught a glimps of his eyes, that he was in pain, emotionally,   
and physically.   
"A little sure of yourself aren't ya?" I asked, trying to call a waiter   
over, but they were all still busy. Why is it, that when Spot calls one over   
they come, but when I try to call one over, they ignore me. One of life's   
many mysteries.   
"Jist git yer glass a' wata' an' leave!" Spot spat out. "Forgit dat, don't   
git a glass a' wata', jist leave."   
I sat back, this time, it was my turn to study him. Then I slowly leaned   
forward, and glared at him. "But I want a glass of water, Spot."   
"Forgit da glass a' wata', leave. I'se has no business talkin' ta ya right   
now." Spot smirked, his eyes flashing.   
"I'm not leaving until I get a glass of water." I said firmly, planting my   
feet firmly on the ground.   
"Jist leave 'fore I kick ya inta da middle a' next week." Spot said,   
standing up.   
I stood up too, my gaze locked on his eyes, which were focused on the table.   
"Spot, when you kick me into the middle of next week, can I bring a glass of   
water?" I asked.   
He held back a smile, and instead, smirked sarcastically. I glared at him   
one more time before leaving Tibby's, and heading over to Harlem to visit   
Reason. When I had left to go upstairs the day before, Luna and Reason had   
gone to Harlem to gamble, at Sketch's place. I found it, an old abandoned   
house and knocked on the door.   
Sketch, a short boy with bright red hair opened the door, and stared at me.   
"Well if it isn't liddle miss Finlay. What cha doin' hea'?"   
I swallowed, my mouth dry. "Where's Reason?" I asked.   
Sketch's smile grew wider. "Well is liddle miss Finlay lookin' fer Reason?"   
I nodded, and he opened the door wider to let me in. I walked in, to find a   
lot of boys I did not know, and Luna and Reason sitting around a large   
table. When they saw me, they smiled, and waved me over. Then I saw someone   
I did not want to see. Reston, a Bronx boy, was sitting next to Luna, and   
smiling at me strangely. He then stood up, and introduced himself, as if I   
didn't know who he was.   
"You'se Key right? I'se Kyle McFarson. But everbody calls me Reston." He   
extended his arm, and I shook it cautiously. Maybe Reston wasn't all that   
bad after all.   
I sat down next to luna and Reason and was immediatly invited into the game.   
I stayed in for one poker game, and after that I just watched. Reston   
smiled and offered a cigarette. I shook my head. "No thanks, it's a bad   
habit you know."   
He laughed. "Oh really? Well ya wanna beer den?"   
I rolled my eyes. "No, I don't even like the smell of the stuff."   
A guy sitting not too far away laughed. "Hey goil', you do anythin'? Cause   
if ya don't I could sure as hell as teach ya a few things..."   
Reston hit him in on the back of the head. "Hey, leave 'er alone."   
I blushed a little as the same guy showed up a few minutes later with a   
drink. He handed it to me. "Don't worry, it's jist sarsparilla."   
I tasted it, then looked at the guy. "You sure? It doesn't taste like it."   
The guy smiled, and sat back down at the table. I forgot about it, and   
continued watching the game. After I had finished my sarsparilla, the guy   
who had brought me it the first time, kept going back and refilling my   
glass. I didn't mind, because I soon got used to the taste. Two hours later,   
Reston, Luna, Reason and I were walking home from the house, after Reston   
and everyone else had run out of money and some kid by the name of Iron had   
won all their money. I tripped and Reston helped me up. "Are ya okay?"   
I laughed and nodded. Reston gave me a strange loo, but kept on walking.   
Reason and Luna wandered off somewhere eventually, leaving just me and   
Reston behind. He smiled, "So ya gonna go back ta Brooklyn?"   
I frowned. "You mean to visit Spot?"   
He sat on some nearby steps. "Ye, you'se ain't gonna go back ta visit 'im?"   
I hiccuped and rolled my eyes. "He was so mean....hic.... to me last time,   
that I don't think he...hic... deserves to get another.... hic.... visit   
from me."   
He stared at me for a few seconds. "You'se really takin' dis hard, ain't   
cha?"   
I glared at him. "I am... hic... not."   
I smiled, and looked out across the street. "Ya mean you'se woin't jealous   
when Poil an' Spot were tagedda'?"   
I looked at him. "Absolutely... hic.... not. In fact, I think that...hic...   
Spot's got the right...hic... idea." I said as I leaned over and kissed him.   
He seemed surprised at first, but then kissed me back. I pulled back and   
laughed. "See? I'm not taking this hard and I'm .... hic... over it. I don't   
know why...hic... everyone thinks I would be so upset."   
He sighed and helped me up. "Come on, ya betta' get back."   
I frowned. "I'm not going to... hic... Manhattan. Everyone will   
be...hic...asking questions. I'd rather go to...hic... Brooklyn."   
He stared at me suspicously. "You ain't gonna do somethin' ta Spot dat ya'll   
regret are ya?"   
I glared at him. "I wouldn't kiss that mutt if my life depended on it." I   
said, as we staggered to Brooklyn. When we entered the house, we found Spot   
and Butch sitting around talking. When they saw me and Reston enter, they   
stoop up immediatly, and their hands flew to their slingshots.   
Reston noticed this, and held up his hands. "Hey, I'se only tryin' ta help   
Key hea'. She's in bad condition." Reston put me down on a bunk, and backed   
out of the way, Spot watching his every move. As soon as he was gone out of   
sight, he focused his attention on me.   
I got up from the bunk, and wrapped my arms around Spot. He looked at me   
weirdly, and said in a small voice, "Key?" He pulled me off him and looked   
at me seriously. "Are you alright?"   
I looked at him and smiled widely. I leaned over and sloppily kissed him on   
the cheek, and whispered in his ear. "Come on Spot, you know I'm not   
alright. When have I ever been alright?"   
He groaned. "She's drunk." He took my wrists, and pushed me back to the   
bunk.   
I rolled down on the bunk happily, and grabbed at the pillow. I swung it   
back and forth at Spot. "Watch out! I have a sword that turns into a   
knockwurst and I will pelt you."   
"I can't believe ya, Key. Dis ain't like you. You'se usually just a liddle   
angel." He shook his head in disbelief.   
I glared at him. "I am not a little angel. Am I?" I asked sweetly, and   
rolled off the bed onto the floor.   
"Key," He pulled me roughly from the floor, and pulled me to his face, and   
stared me directly in the eyes. "What's wrong with you?"   
Spot looked at Reston in disbelief. "How could Key git drunk? She's not da   
type a poision ta do dis stuff."   
"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Doesn't PEARL ever get drunk?   
You Reston, you know what it's good for." I looked at Reston, and burst out   
laughing. He had slinked away into a corner, and finally emerged when he   
heard his name.   
Spot looked at Reston suspiciously. Reston looked down guiltily on the   
floor, and Spot knew automatically that something had happened. "Rest Stop,   
or whateva' yer name is, what'd ya do ta Key?" Spot spat out sharply.   
Reston kept his gaze focused on the floor as he answered. "Spot-- I--" He   
finally looked up and gave Spot a miserable look, before lowering his head   
Spot strutted towards him. "Rest stop, what did ya do ta me goil?"   
Wait just a darn tootin' minute. Since when did I become 'his goil' again.   
I looked at Spot, and just glared. "Spot, me you're goil? You have got to be   
joking.. YOU broke up with me remember?"   
"Besides, Reston doesn't have to tell you..." I went on, "I can. We had a   
passionate kiss in the moonlight. Nice for once, not to worry about where   
else his lips had been. How does that make you feel Spot?" I put Reston's   
hat on for emphasis.   
Spot just stared at me, unable to talk. "Key..." he trailed off. He grew   
silent with rage. "What'd dat mean, 'didn't have ta woiry 'bout whea' his   
lips had been'?"   
Reston looked at me, then Spot. "Spot, shes's talkin' nonesense. She's   
drunk, it don't mean nuttin'."   
Spot ignored Reston, and kept right on glaring at one, "I asked you a   
question Key, now answa' me." He grabbed my arm, and thrust his face into   
mine.   
I whimpered a little. "Oh Spot," I looked up at him boldly. "You know   
exactly what I mean."   
Spot released me, and sat down on the bunk. He then walked back towards, me,   
delicately closed his mouth, and clenched his jaw. He pulled me over to an   
empty bunk, and covered me up. "Jist go ta sleep Key. You'se probably be   
betta' in da mornin'." I smiled, and slowly drifted off to sleep.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
"Key? Key? What cha doin hea'?"Butch practically yelled at me.   
I yelped and pulled the pillow over my head to shut out his obnoxiously loud   
voice. He pulled it away. "What're ya doin' hea'?"   
I covered my ears, trying to block out his voice.. "Stop yelling. My head's   
about to explode."   
He gave me a funny look before leaving, and I pulled my pillow back over my   
head and attempted to fall back asleep. But before I had a chance to situate   
myself comfortably, Spot walked in and yanked the covers off me and the   
pillow knocked on the floor.   
He glared me. "Ya betta' yet Key?" He demanded.   
I whimpered, and grabbed at the pillow on the floor. "Could you please keep   
it down, my head's throbbing wicked."   
He gave me a funny look. "What do ya mean yer head's throbbin' wicked."   
I whimpered. "I think my time has come."   
Spot's frown suddenly turned upside down, as he realized what had happened   
to me. "Da poor liddle goil's got a hang ova'. Da poifect liddle angel got   
drunk last night."   
He started to say more, but I got up and ran to the bathroom. Five minutes   
later he walked in and sighed. "I don't believe dis. You'se got a hang   
ova'!"   
I frowned too miserable to manage a glare. " No I do not.... I wasn't even   
drinking.And I'm not a perfect little angel either."   
Action walked in, followed my Apple and Scribbles. When they looked at me,   
they instantly looked at Spot. "What's wrong with her?" They asked.   
Spot sighed. "Hangova'," he said matter of factly. Apple's and Scribbles'   
mouths dropped down to the floor, as they tore their eyes from Spot and   
stared at me. I smiled faintly, and washed my face.   
Scribbles looked at me. "A hangover?"   
I groaned. "Stop yelling... have some sympathy for a girl who's dyin' would   
ya?"   
She started to laugh, but stopped when Spot glared at her.   
Apple pulled Spot over to the side. "How'd she get a hangover Spot?"   
He shrugged. "Some Bronx boy came in hea' last night, told us dat she needed   
ta stay hea' fer da night, an' den left. Only figured out dis mornin' dat   
she got a hangova'."   
Apple's eyes widened as she remembered something. "Reason and Luna were at a   
Harlem poker game last night. Key went to visit Spot, then probably ended up   
going to the poker game, where she had some beer or something."   
Spot looked back at me, still in the bathroom. "Ya know Key betta' den I do.   
Shes' ain't ever had a bottle of dat stuff, hates da smell or somethin'. An'   
she sure as hell ain't eva' gonna git drunk on poipuse."   
Apple nodded, and walked back to Scribbles, who was standing with me in the   
bathroom.   
Spot followed her, and stood beside me, as I struggled to pull a brush   
through my hair. "What'd ya have ta drink last night?"   
I groaned. "Just a sarsparilla. Tasted funny, but didn't think anything of   
it. Drinkin' it wasn't one of my greatest ideas."   
I slumped to the ground, suddenly weak. He kneeled beside me. "I can't   
believe ya didn't know it was spiked or somethin'."   
I frowned. "Told ya before, it tasted funny. But I haven't had too many   
sarsparilla's in my life, so how was I supposed to know that someone spiked   
it or whatever."   
He smiled and helped me to my feet. "We won't tell anyone 'bout dis   
alright?"   
I glared at him. "Oh I don't care what anyone thinks."   
He looked at me skeptically. "Ya don't care at all?"   
"Not at all... anyway, it's no one's business what I do." I said, brushing   
off my pants. I would need to borrow something from someone.   
He smiled slyly. "What'd ya do?"   
I blushed and thought of Reston. "Me? Do anything? You have got to be   
joking."   
He stared at me suspicously. "Den why do ya look so guilty? Does it have ta   
do wid dat guy dat brought ya hea'?"   
I glaredd at him resentfully. "I told you, it doesn't matter. I wasn't   
thinking, and I know for sure that I probably won't do it again." I looked   
down, then looked back up. "How'd ya know about Reston anyway?"   
He smirked. "Forgettin' who you'se talkin' to."   
I glared at him. "Egostistical."   
He laughed and held on to my arm as I walked over to the bed I was sleeping   
in, and laid down. "And Spot... you'd better not tell anyone about this   
either. You're making me promise not to tell, so you'd better not tell   
either." I stared at him as I drifted off to sleep.   
!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!   
I slept well into the afternoon, before my headache was basically gone, and   
my stomach stopped hurting. I got out of bed to find a pair of pants,   
suspenders attached, and a clean shirt laid out for me on the empty bed next   
to me. Spot and everyone else were no where to be seen, so I automatically   
thought that they were most likely at Tibby's chatting away, selling, or   
visiting other boroughs.   
I took a short bath, clensing myself from everything, and pulled on the   
outfit laid out for me, then headed back outside, and ran smack dab into   
Spot. Great, he's probably going to go into one of his big lectures, now   
that I'm better.   
He sighed when he saw me. "Key, what wha' ya goin', alright?"   
I just looked at him. "What? No lecture? Not even a warning. Spot, are you   
alright?" I leaned forwards and put my hand on his forehead. He took my hand   
away, and frowned.   
"Key," he said calmy. Great, here we go, I thought. But then again, I did   
want him to lecture me or what not. "You'se did somethin' really, really bad   
last night..." he trailed off as I slowly crept away. He looked back, to   
find him puzzled, and I called over my shoulder. "I'll tell you why later."   
I then went on my jolly way back to Manhattan, where I would have a nice   
little chat with Reason and Luna. They were probably back from Harlem, and   
were probably at Tibby's eating lunch. When I entered Tibby's, I found them   
sitting at a table away from the rest of the group. This struck me as odd,   
considering they are usually really sociable. When I walked over to them, I   
noticed Luna tense up, then start talking about something else. I didn't   
show them that I noticed it.   
"Hey you guys, what cha talkin' about?" I asked, grabbing a chair, and   
pulling it up to their table. Luna smiled warily at him, and I smiled right   
back.   
Reason leaned forward, and looked from me to Luna. "Lune, and I were jist   
talkin' 'bout how we used ta play Cowboy's an' Indians."   
I smiled. "Really?"   
Reason nodded. "I of course was da perdy liddly goil, who had everyone   
fallin' fer 'er."   
Luna laughed. "And your Indian name was...Abandoned my Tribe."   
Reason stiffled a laugh. "Look who's talkin' Snores in 'er sleep."   
Luna pretended to look Shocked. "I do not." I could tell they were joking,   
but there was something different about the way they acted that I just   
couldn't place. I cleared my throat, which stopped their laughing, and they   
focued their attention on me.   
"I um.. Got drunk last night, and I was wondering if you guys new who the   
guy was that spiked my drink?" I said quietly. They just looked at me for a   
minute, then broke out in another round of laughter. Gees Louise, what does   
it take to shut these two up. I was trying to find a way to explain the   
whole situation to them, when Gypsy, Apple, anmd Scribbles walked in. They   
looked around the room, then found us, and walked over to us. Gyspy was   
sporting a new shirt, with blue and black plaid.   
"Wow Gyps, nice shirt, who gave it to ya?" I commented.   
She beamed, and sat down. "Blink, that sweethear, gave it to me. Said he   
thought it would look pretty one me."   
I laughed, and got up. Reasn and Luna wouldn't talk about last night with   
me. They had somethng else on their minds; something they would not share   
with me. I walked back to the house, to find Spot and Jack huddled together,   
talking quietly amongst themselves.   
  



End file.
